Friday, I'm In Love
by Kiki Morte
Summary: A little modern day slash inspired by The Cures song. It's a RaceSpot fic. I don't want to up it to R cause I've lost fics doing that so I'm telling you all that there are a lot of curse words in this but nothing that you haven't heard before
1. Monday Morning

Shot: Another new story for me. I really need to stop starting a new one before finishing my others. This one was inspired by the song, "Friday, I'm in Love" By The Cure, and I just love it. Of course, every chapter is gonna have a different song in it because my Max!muse who helps write my songfics won't stop bugging me. The song in this first chapter is one of my favorites and I hope it's one of yours. It doesn't really make any sense to the chapter it just kinda shows the characters in a different light so you can kinda figure out what type of person they are by the type of music they listen too. But of course I must plug some stories first, You should all go and read my other chapter stories that I am working on. You should also go and read KeaCerasiJade's stories, Thumbsucker Snitch's, Legs, Kennyon's, Studentnumber24601's and SmartassLeprechan's. They all rock.

Warning: This is a slash story. It is Race/Spot, starting with Race/David and Jack/Spot. It is also a modern day fic, so if you don't like them then don't read.

Disclaimer: Shot don't own nothing. Literally, I own nothing, not even my car. Really it's not mine yet I hafta finish paying it off first. Oh and Mr. Hackel, Mr. Sailor, Miss Suhay and Nymph are real people so don't even think of using them.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Racetrack Higgins awakened Monday morning to Metalicca's "Through the Never" blaring over his alarmclock. He sat on the edge of his bed and grabbed his blue robe. He threw it on over his flame boxers and walked into his adjoining bathroom. He hopped in the shower and started to wash himself. He grabbed his Suave Coconut shampoo and squeezed some into his hand, letting the smell awaken him a little more. He scrubbed it into his brown hair, slicking it back as he rinsed it out. He stepped out of the shower and threw his robe back on. He ran a comb through his hair as he walked into the kitchen. A small Italian woman, his stepmother Gloria, sat at the table drinking a cup of coffee. Race walked over to her and kissed her cheek, "Morning Gloria. Dad, ain't up yet?"

Gloria shook her head, "Is he ever up at this time?"

Race nodded in agreement and sipped his French vanilla coffee. He glanced at the clock to see just what time it was. In bright red numbers, it displayed 6:50. Race spun around to face his stepmother, "It's almost 7. Damn, David's gonna be here in a few minutes, so we can get the school breakfast with Jack, before track practice."

Gloria shrugged. As Race left the kitchen, she yelled to him, "Don't forget you've got work after school at Uncle Vinnie's farm."

Race reentered his room muttering, "Yeah, yeah."

He grabbed his black jeans and his Def Leppard shirt. He spritzed on his wild musk cologne, and as he ran out of the room he grabbed his Good Charlotte wallet, chain and his backpack. He ran into the kitchen and gave his stepmother a kiss yelling, "Bye, Gloria," as he ran out the door. He reached the front stoop as a blue Honda Accord was pulling up in front of his house. As Racetrack walked over to the car, he ducked down and pulled out a dandelion. He opened the passenger side door and sat down. He handed the dandelion to David. David's blue eyes sparkled as he laughed, "I have the funniest boyfriend in school. So much funnier then Spot Conlon."

Race sighed and began digging in his backpack, "David Jacobs, you know how I feel about Spot, must we talk about him."

David started driving down the street. At a red light, he turned his head towards Race. Race was sulking in his seat reading over his chemistry book. David poked his shoulder. Race lifted his head. He shifted slightly so he could see David out of the corner of his eye. Race raised his eyebrows, "You want something?"

David grabbed the back of Race's neck and crushed his lips to his. Race resisted at first, but the softness of David's lips attracted him more. Race licked David's lips demanding entrance. David obliged parting his lips, he could feel Race's tongue massage his own. He tasted the French vanilla coffee Race drank that morning. The mixture of the wild musk cologne and coconut shampoo was driving him wild. During the kiss, the light changed. The kiss would have lasted longer except for the other cars behind them started honking. The two broke apart and David turned a remarkable shade of red, that just about matched his burgundy shirt, and quickly stepped on the gas. Race smirked, "Shall we continue later?"

David's face slowly returned to its normal color, "Of course. You still angry?"

Race sighed, "No. Just you know how I feel about Conlon. I don't see why he needs to be bought into our conversations."

David frowned, "Actually, I just know you hate him, I don't know why. Tell me?"

Race nodded, "Sure, Dave. I'll tell ya. It's cause of Jack."

David stopped at the red light, adjusted the collar of shirt and turned himself to better see Race, "Jack? Jack Kelly Sullivan? Your best friend?"

Race nodded, "Green light. Yeah. Jack Kelly Sullivan, my best friend, you know if he heard you saying his full name, he'd most likely kill you."

David shrugged and started driving again, "Yeah but you'd protect me. Now spill what you hating Spot has to do with Jack."

Race smirked, "Yeah, I'd protect you. It has to do with Jack because ever since he started dating Spot, he's been different. Before Spot, he'd go out at night with his friends and he didn't care. But now with Spot, if he actually does go out with his friends, he calls Spot every hour. He barely goes out without Spot. He bails on us all the time. It's just so frustrating trying to be his friend, when he does this. It's all Spot Conlon's fault."

David nodded, "I see. Ever thought of talking to Jack about this?"

Race shook his head. He bent down to pull his cigarettes out of his backpack, he spoke softly, "I can't tell Jack about this. He's my best friend and according to him, he thinks Spot is the love of his life."

David reached over and rubbed Race's shoulders, "I know, man. Come on, we're here, and late. You've only got fifteen minutes before you and you-know-who have track practice. You know I hate it when you smoke, right?"

Race stepped out of the car and grabbed his backpack muttering, "Yeah, yeah."

(In the Cafeteria)

A boy with longish sandy brown hair in denim jeans and black t-shirt that read "RockStar" across it, sat at a table in the back. A red guitar sat on his lap, his headphones on playing Weird Al Yankovic's "Running With Scissors" CD. He plucked out a few chords. Weird Al's "It's All About The Pentiums", started playing. He slowly started singing and playing along with it,

****

"What y'all wanna do? Wanna be hackers? Code crackers? Slackers. Wastin' time with all the chatroom yakkers? 9-5 chillin' at Hewlett Packard? Workin' at a desk with a dumb little placard? Yeah, payin' the bills with my mad programming skills, Defraggin' my hard drive for thrills. I got me a hundred gigabytes of RAM. I never feed trolls and I don't read Spam. Installed a T1 line in my house Always at my PC, double-clickin' on my mizouse. Upgrade my system at least twice a day. I'm strictly plug-and-play, I ain't afraid of Y2K. I'm down with Bill Gates, I call him "Money" for short. I phone him at home and make him do my tech support. It's all about the Pentiums, what? You've gotta be the dumbest newbie I've ever seen. You've got white-out all over your screen. You think your Commodore 64 is really neato. What kinda chip you got in there, a Dorito? You're usin' a 286? Don't make me laugh. Your Windows boots up in what, a day and a half? You could back up your whole hard drive on a floppy diskette. You're the biggest joke on the Internet. Your database is a disaster. You're waxin' your modem, tryin' to make it go faster. Hey fella, I bet you're still livin' in your parents' cellar, Downloadin' pictures of Sarah Michelle Gellar And postin' "Me Too!" like some brain-dead AOL-er. I should do the world a favor and cap you like Old Yeller. You're just about as useless as jpegs to Helen Keller. It's all about the Pentiums.

Race and David came running through the door at this point. The boy stopped playing and hit pause on his CD player. Race with his arm around David's waist walked over to the boy. They sat at his table and waited for him to take his headphones off. The boy finally did take off his headphones and laid his guitar on the table. The boy extended his hand, "Heya Race, David."

Race grabbed his hand doing their secret handshake, "Hey Jack."

David did the same with him after Race, "Jack. Where's Spot?"

Jack shrugged, "Not here yet I guess."

Race nodded and smirked slightly, "Whatever. Whatcha listening to, Jack?"

Jack smiled, "Weird Al's CD 'Running With Scissors' I love that song 'It's All About The Pentiums'."

David started bopping his head to imaginary music. David started singing the song, so Jack grabbed his CD player and took his headphones out of the plug so the music played aloud. Jack started to play his guitar along with it while Race and David sang, 

****

"Now what y'all wanna do? Wanna be hackers? Code crackers? Slackers, Wastin' time with all the chatroom yakkers? 9-5 chillin' at Hewlett Packard? Uh, uh, loggin' in now. Wanna run wit my crew, hah? Rule cyberspace and crunch numbers like I do? They call me the king of the spreadsheets, Got'em printed out on my bedsheets. My new computer's got the clocks, it rocks, But it was obsolete before I opened the box. You say you've had your desktop for over a week? Throw that junk away, man, it's an antique. Your laptop is a month old? Well, that's great, If you could use a nice heavy paperweight. My digital media is write-protected, Every file inspected, no viruses detected. I beta tested every operating system, Gave props to some, and others? I dissed'em. While your computer's crashin', mine's multitaskin'. It does all my work without me even askin'. Got a flat-screen monitor forty inches wide, I believe your says "Etch-a-Sketch" on the side. In a 32-bit world, you're a 2-bit user. You've got your own newsgroup, "alt.total-loser". Your motherboard melts when you try to send a fax. Where'd you get your CPU, in a box of crackerjacks? Play me online? Well, you know that I'll beat you. If I ever meet you I'll control-alt-delete you. What? What? What? What? What? It's all about the Pentiums."

Jack hit the stop button on his CD player before the next song could start. He looked at the couple, "So, how'd I sound?"

Race gave a thumbs up and said, "Excellent dude. But why'd you learn that song out of all the Weird Al songs you could have learned? I mean ain't your fav. Song 'Your Horoscope For Today' or something like that."

Jack shrugged, "Well, yeah but I like 'It All About The Pentiums' too and it's Spot's fav."

Race sighed, "Shoulda known. Come on Cowboy, he only likes that song because it's a parody of the song, 'It's All About The Benjamins'. Spot only cares about money."

Suddenly the cafeteria doors burst open and a short boy with shaggy brown hair, wearing a white polo shirt that read, "The Fairies Are Judging You" that was noticeably ironed on after he had bought it. He stalked over to Jack's table and slammed himself into a seat next to Jack. He glared at Race and David before turning it on Jack, "You were supposed to meet me by your car."

Jack shrugged, "I have band practice this morning, while you guys are at track. I didn't feel like standing outside holding a nice heavy guitar."

David's head popped up, "There's band practice this morning?"

Jack nodded and checked his watch, "Yep, in ten minutes actually."

David stood and practically screamed, "Damn. I gotta run to my car and get my sheet music."

Race sighed, "I'm sure that Mush or Blink will lend you the percussion sheet music."

David shrugged, "I guess so."

A girl with brown and purple streaked hair dressed in a Star Wars shirt and black jeans walked into the cafeteria. She strode over to their table and plopped down on the edge. Her bluish-purple eyes shone with excitement as she greeted them, "Hey Jack, Race. Hello David. Hiya Spot, how's it hanging?"

The four looked at each other and then at the girl, they all spoke together, "Hey Nymph Jade."

Nymph frowned at the use of her last name but then started bouncing up and down, "Guess what's this Friday?"

Race raised his eyebrows, "We will when you stop hopping around like a pixie on speed."

Jack smiled, "You got it wrong Race, she ain't a pixie on speed, she's a Nymph on speed."

They all laughed at Jack's joke, till they saw that Nymph really had something important to tell them.

Spot smirked, "Come on Nymph, what so important that you're bouncing around?"

Nymph smiled and held up a small poster, "There's a dance this Friday at the youth center. You all are going right? I mean, me and Swifty are going and it would totally suck if you guys didn't come too."

David bit his lip and spoke softly, "Will they accept us? I mean it's a church youth center. Don't they frown on guys like us?"

Nymph smiled even bigger, "Not in the least. At least not this one. My mom runs the youth center and I mean Spot's my best friend, so she's so used to gay guys and all, so she doesn't care. She even told me this morning that Spot had better be there with all his little friends. I think she was referring to you, Race, with that statement."

Race sneered and muttered, "Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up fuzzball."

Nymph laughed, "I'm a Star Wars freak, Race. You can't insult me with a movie reference that is so obviously from my favorite movie."

David laughed, "She got ya there."

Jack took a peek at his watch, "Dang, Dave, Nymph, we got band practice now. Race, Spot don't you guys have track practice?"

Spot nodded, "Yeah. Come on Race, let's go."

Race stood muttering, "Yeah, yeah."

Race, Spot, David, Jack, and Nymph left the cafeteria. Race and Spot headed to the left, over to the locker rooms, while David, Jack, and Nymph went to the right, over to the sound proof band room.

(In the Bandroom)

David, Jack, and Nymph walked into the bandroom and directly separated to their separate sections. Jack went to over to his guitar stool and set up his music on the stand. David headed over to the percussion section to set up his chimes. Nymph started to put her clarinet together while sucking on her reed. She walked over to David. She sat down on the drum stool and moved her reed to the corner of her mouth to talk, "Dave, you and Race having problems? I mean he seemed kinda on edge."

David shrugged, "Not us. Him and Spot, sorta. He doesn't like Spot, like at all. But he's Jack's best friend so he pretends to like him, except he can't stand to be around him. I mean it kills him that after Swifty and him, Spot is the best on the track team."

Nymph hmm, while moving the reed around her mouth, "Does Jack know?"

David grabbed his mallet and turned towards Nymph, "Are you kidding? Racetrack would rather die then have Jack know that he doesn't like his boyfriend."

Jack hit the drums and smiled, "Talking about me and Spot? I mean we are the cutest couple at school, but if you're gonna talk about us at least let me in on the conversation."

David's eyes grew wide, "Jack, how much did you hear?"

Jack shrugged, "Barely anything, except my name followed by his boyfriend. That's all. So what were you saying bout me and Spot?"

Nymph shrugged, "Not much. Just that after me and Swifty and then David and Race that you and Spot are a shoe in to win cutest couple at the youth center dance."

Jack scoffed, "What do ya mean after them? Spot and I are a way cuter couple then those two. No offense Davey."

David shrugged, "None taken."

Before the conversation could go any further Mr. Hackel, a bulky man who looked kinda like Santa Claus except for the scowl on his face, walked in and started yelling, "Get to your stands now."

Everyone scattered to their sections and sat waiting for the next command. David quietly leaned over to a blonde with an eyepatch sitting at the drum set. He whispered, "Blink, I forgot my sheet music, lend me yours."

Blink glanced around the room and quickly handed over a few sheets of paper, "Here ya go Davey."

David grabbed the music and turned his attention back on Mr. Hackel. Mr. Hackel picked up a stack of music, "New song, kiddies. 'Swing, Swing, Swing' (1). A favorite I'm sure." 

Mr. Hackel started passing out the music to all the students, who were all groaning about having yet another song to memorize for the concert. Davey, Blink Ballaet, and Mush Meyers and the rest of the percussion section readied their drumsticks. Jack raised his guitar. The brass section raised their instruments in preparation. Nymph, and the rest of the woodwinds slide their reeds into their instruments. They practiced for the next half-hour. At that time, Nymph got up on the conductor's stool and yelled, "Hey everybody, my mom's youth center is holding a dance this Friday night. I better see you all there or you'll find your instruments shoved somewhere really unpleasant."

Everyone grinned, and started discussing whom they would ask.

(Meanwhile, at the track)

Race and Spot walked out to the track in matching black shorts and red t-shirts with big black W's on them. They walked over to the track coach Mr. Sailor, a short super thin man with turtleshell glasses and a small popgun in his short's pocket. He glared at the two over the rim of his glasses before speaking, "All right Conlon, Higgins, wait where's Lee, well anyway, we got a meet on Saturday. You three, as soon as Lee gets here, are our top guys we need you in tiptop shape, got it. So today, you get to run five extra laps."

Race and Spot groaned at the running before going to the starting line to await the starting gun. It fired and the two took off running. Both trying to top the other. Suddenly an Asian boy with black and red striped hair came running out of the locker room in the same outfit as Race and Spot. He ran over to Mr. Sailor and smiled sheepishly, "Swifty Lee reporting for practice Mr. Sailor. Sorry I'm late, my car died this morning and I had to run to catch the bus in time."

Mr. Sailor grunted, "Nice excuse, Lee, now get out there and run with Higgins and Conlon. Their doing an extra five laps to prepare for the meet on Saturday, I think eight extra laps around the football field should do it as punishment and preparation."

Swifty just smiled and ran out to the track with Race and Spot. He reached them just as they were rounding the corner by the goalpost. Swifty smiled and breathed out a greeting, "Hey guys."

In-between breaths, the two said a greeting, "Hey Swifty."

Race and Spot glared at each other for speaking at the same time. Swifty rolled his eyes at the two and took off in front of them. The three ran around the track for the next half-hour with the other members of the track team. At the end of track practice, Swifty gathered them all around. Once all of them were together in the locker room he started talking, "This Friday night, my girlfriend's mom's youth center is holding a dance. All of you guys gotta come, Gay, straight, it doesn't matter all are welcome. So I better see you guys there."

They all left talking about the upcoming dance and whom they would each take. Race, Spot, and Swifty all changed for their first period classes. Happily all six of them Race, Spot, Swifty, David, Jack, and Nymph all had Lunch A so they would all see each other in an hour and a half. Race, Swifty, and Nymph all had English with Miss Suhay first period.

(In First Period English)

A short woman with curly untamed brown hair speckled with gray stood up front. She announce tiredly, "For the first half hour you will find a piece of literature that screams to you. The second half hour you will partner up with someone and the two of you will decide which you would rather do a paper and presentation piece. The last half hour, you can just leave early for you next class."

Race quickly found his favorite book, "Lord Of The Rings: The Fellowship Of The Ring" inside his backpack and waited for Miss Suhay to tell them to partner up. Nymph pulled out "Alanna: The First Adventure, Song Of The Lioness" by Tamora Pierce. She quickly scribbled a note to Swifty and passed it to him. Swifty was busy reading through his textbook to find something. He took the note, he opened it. It read: **Pair up with Race, he's having problems with Spot, and in case you haven't noticed Spot's having problems with him. Tell him to cut a deal with Spot or something. A game of cards and a bet. I dunno. Do something. I don't want them ruining the dance or they'll pay.** Swifty gulped and nodded his head towards Nymph as if saying that he got he message. Miss Suhay looked at the clock, "Time to pair up."

Swifty moved his chair over by Race, "Let's pair up. I couldn't find something so lets just do what you found."

Race shrugged, "Sounds good to me. Where do you wanna start?"

Swifty shrugged, "I'm not sure. Hey I wanted to ask you something."

Race lifted his head, "What?"

Swifty lowered his voice, "Look, I've been noticing a lot of tension between you and Spot on the track. I'm afraid it's gonna ruin something. So please for the team, cut a deal with Spot. Look I know you like to gamble, how about a bet? If you win, you two try to be friends or at least act civil to each other. If he wins, you do what he wants."

Race sighed, "It's really that noticeable?"

Swifty nodded. Race sighed again, "All right, during lunch I'll ask him."

Before they knew it, Miss Suhay was ushering them out the door while she laid her head down on the desk to fall asleep(2).

The three walked to the cafeteria, for a quick attendance before heading over to Taco Bell (3). They saw Jack, David, and Spot all standing outside already. Nymph raised her eyebrows and spoke, "Checked us in right?"

Spot pushed her, "Nah, now why would we do a thing like that?"

Race sighed, "I'll take that as a no," he glanced at Swifty before speaking again, "Come on Spot, let's go check everyone in."

Spot and Race walked into the cafeteria. They walked over to a table that Mr. Hackel was sitting at. Mr. Hackel spoke, "Names?"

Race named them all, "Jack Kelly Sullivan, David Jacobs, Anthony Higgins, Keiya Jade, Matthew Conlon, and Chen Lee."

Mr. Hackel checked off their names, "Free to go." 

The two started to walk out but Race stopped Spot. He sighed and pulled out a deck of cards. He spoke softly, "Look, I know you don't like me. And that's fine I don't like you either. But you are dating my best friend, so, I'll cut you a bet. One hand of high low. You win, I do whatever you want for one week. I win, we try and act civil to each other for Jack's sake."

Spot narrowed his eyes and nodded. Race laid the cards on the table and proceed to cut them. He took the top card off the pile on the right and Spot took the top card off the pile on the left. Before they looked Spot quickly asked, "Aces High?"

Race laughed, "Would they be anything else?"

They flipped over their cards. Race had a Queen, while Spot had an Ace. Spot laughed this time, "I win. So you have to do whatever I want for one week. Be at my place at 5, I have an appointment after school, so it will have to be then."

Race still stunned that he lost just nodded and walked out of the cafeteria and followed the others to the cars.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Shot: That was way longer then I first intended it to be. And I'm not even done with day one yet. Ok a few notes.

I actually had to play this song in high school. It's fun but it was hard to memorize. I had a teacher do that one time. He sent us off to lunch early cause he was hung over. In my high school, as long as you checked in with a teacher and was back before the bell, then you had free rain of what to do during lunch. Most of us went to the Taco Bell down the road. 

That's all, see you next chapter. As always R & R, please. Oh and constructive criticism is always welcome, just a friendly remainder, be careful how you word them because flames do hurt. Bye now.


	2. Monday Afternoon

Shot: No author's notes today, too tired from DDR.

Disclaimer/Warning: The characters in this slash story that I am writing do not belong to me, they belong to Disney. Diana, and anyone else that was not in the movie are real people. There is also bad language so I'm boosting the rating up to R so no one gets angry with me.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The six teens sat at Taco Bell eating their lunch. Race was being uncharacteristically quiet. He continuously ran his hand through his dark brown hair. Race reached into his pocket and pulled out his cards. He gave them a quick shuffle and cut them. He took a card off the top of each stack. One was a five and the other a two. He thought to himself, "How? Of all the combinations, of all the cards in the deck, how did he draw the high one? It's just not fair."

A quick punch to his arm from Swifty brought him out of this thought. Race glared at Swifty and muttered, "What?"

Swifty shrugged and said, "I thought maybe we could work on the paper and presentation for Suhay's class."

Nymph's head popped up, she smiled and asked, "What book are you guys doing? Me and that Diana girl are doing 'Alanna'."

Race nodded and said, "Good book.  Swifty and I are doing LOTR."

Everyone but Spot went, "HUH?"

Swifty, looking confused, asked, "I thought we were doing the first book of the Lord Of The Rings trilogy?"

Spot broke in, "LOTR is short for Lord Of The Rings. Great book. I mean it's one of my favorites, right after the Death Gate series."

Race's eyebrows shot into his hairline, "You've read the Death Gate series? See, David, I'm not the only one whose read them. Now why won't you?"

David shrugged and said, "I prefer mysteries to Sci-fi. I mean, is there really something wrong with liking Mary Higgins Clark?"

Spot and Race both yelled, "YES!"

Jack shrugged and patted David's shoulder, "Don't worry, I like Mary Higgins Clark as well. Spot doesn't seem to get it at all. All he likes is that Sci-fi and fantasy stuff."

David nodded, "Race, too. Once, I tried to get him to read a mystery.  He got halfway through, guessed who did it, read the last page, saw he was right, and never finished it."

Jack looked over at Race and Spot, who were busy glaring at each other from behind their lunches. He sighed, "Why can't our boyfriends get along as well as us, Dave?"

David shrugged, "Your guess is as good as mine, Jack."

Nymph, who had been ignoring the boys to read her book, suddenly glanced at her watch. She jumped up and yelled, "SHIT!!!"

Swifty, looked up from his half-eaten burrito. He shot an eyebrow up and asked, "What's wrong with you Nymph?"

Nymph scoffed, "Oh nothing, except the last bell rings in ten minutes."

The entire group jumped up and yelled, "SHIT!"

They quickly grabbed their stuff and ran out to Dave's Honda Accord and Jack's Saturn. Dave and Jack speed off at light speed towards the school. The six ran for the doors just as the last bell was ringing. The rest of the day passed with no major incidents, unless you count the glaring contest between Spot and Race a major incident.

(Later that day 2:05p.m. to be exact)

Race leaned against David's car waiting for him to come out. David exited the school and strolled over to his car. He saw Race waiting for him and slowed his walk down to a crawl. Race sighed and yelled to him, "Hurry it up, Dave, I gotta be at the farm at 2:30."

David broke into a jog and yelled back, "Cool your jets, I'm coming, I'm coming. You know if you just get your license then you can drive that hot little cougar that you got sitting in your driveway and you wouldn't have to wait for me all the time."

Race scowled, "I've failed the test three times already. You can only take it three times and then you have to wait a year before taking it again. I have three more months before I can try again."

Race and David got into the car and started driving towards the farm. David turned his head slightly towards Race and asked, "Why the long face? I thought you liked working at your Uncle's farm."

Race nodded, "Yeah, it's nothing. Oh by the way, can you pick me up at 4:30 today instead of at 6?"

David nodded, "Yeah, I'm done watching Les at 4 because Sarah doesn't have work today and is done with flute at 3:30."

Race spoke, "Good. I need you to take me to Spot's house. He has a track that we can practice on for the big meet this Saturday."

David asked, "Is Swifty going too?"

Race shook his head quickly, "No he has work or something. He couldn't come."

The car pulled up in front of a sign that read, ITALIANS WORK HERE, BE ON THE LOOKOUT FOR LOTS OF FOOD.

David laughed at the sign, "Your Uncle Vinnie is getting more creative."

Race chuckled, "I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing."

Race stepped out of the car and heading inside the pristine white house. He noticed a big Italian looking man standing outside in the backyard. He exited the house and started walking over to him. The man yelled, "Antonio is that you?"

Race laughed at the use of his real name and answered, "Yeah, Uncle Vinnie, it's me. Why don't you put your glasses on?"

Vinnie pushed a pair of spectacles from the top of his head onto his nose.

He spoke in a deep voice, "Ciao Antonio. Now where are the twins?"

Race shrugged, "I dunno, Uncle Vinnie. Haven't seen Angelo or Angela since I got here. Oh I can only stay till 4:30 today and for the rest of the week. I have practice for track at 5."

Vinnie nodded, "Fine, fine. Now where are those two," he yelled, "Angelo and Angela get out here now or no dessert after dinner."

Two teenage Italians ran out of the small red barn at the far end of the lawn. The boy was tall with springy curls of black hair wearing denim overalls and a flannel shirt. The girl had long flowing curls of black hair that reached her lower back wearing denim jeans and a white shirt. The boy reached them first, breathing heavily he said, "Ciao Anthony. Sorry Papa. We were in the barn and lost track of time."

The girl reached them and promptly smacked the boy, "Angelo, why didn't you wait for me," she noticed Race standing there, "Oh Ciao Tony."

Angelo glared at the girl, "Angela, Papa called us. I'm sorry if I'm faster then you but that's just how it is."

Angela started to argue back but was cut off by Vinnie speaking, "Antonio and Angelo are in the barn today with the cows, Angela you're training CannonShot today. And before you guys can ask, yes you can listen to the radio."

Race and Angelo grabbed a small radio and ran of towards the barn, while Angela walked over to the small stable. Once in the barn the two boys relaxed. Race pulled out his cigarettes and lit one. He smirked at Angelo, "You know Itey, every time I hear your real name I have to use every ounce of my will power not to laugh."

Itey scowled, "Keep it up Antonio and I might just have to let Dad know that you smoke in the barn which he strictly forbids."

Race sighed, "Ok, ok. So Itey, what have you and Bitty been up to since the last time I was here?"

Itey shrugged, "Same old, same old. You?"

Race smiled, "Huge track meet this Saturday, you're coming of course?  Oh and there's a dance Friday night at the youth center. You and Bitty are both invited. Of course."

Itey nodded, "Yeah, we're coming to the meet, and the dance, we'll have to talk to Dad about, but I'm sure that he'll let me and Bitty go. You and David going together?"

Race smirked, "Would we go any other way?"

Suddenly Vinnie's loud booming voice rang through the barn, "I hear more talking then working in there."

The two laughed and turned on the radio. Queen's Bohemian Rhapsody was just starting. Itey started signing along, "**Is this the real life, is this just fantasy. Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality. Open your eyes, look to the skies and see. I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy because I'm easy come, easy go, little high, little low. Anyway the wind blows doesn't really matter to me, to me".**

Race sang the next part, **"Mama, just killed a man, put a gun against his head, pulled the trigger now he's dead. Mama, life had just begun, but now I've gone and thrown it all away. Mama, ooo, didn't mean to make you cry. If I'm not back again this time tomorrow, carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters. Too late, my time has come, sends shivers down my spine, body's aching all the time. Goodbye everybody. I've got to go. Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth. Mama, ooo."**

Itey sang underneath, "**Anyway the wind blows."**

Race sang the response, **"I don't want to die, I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all."**

Itey took a deep breath and sang along, **"I see a little silhouetto of a man, Scaramouche, scaramouche, will you do the fandango. Thunderbolts and lightning, very very frightening me. Galileo"**

Race answered in a small voice, **"Galileo."**

Itey answered back, **"Galileo."**

Race responded, **"Galileo."**

Itey sang, **"Galileo, figaro-magnifico, but I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me."**

Race using the rake as a microphone stand sang, **"He's just a poor boy from a poor family, spare him his life from this monstrosity."**

Itey clasped his hands together and sang, **Easy come, easy go, will you let me go?"**

Race threw his hand in the air and sang, **"Bismillah, no, we will not let you go."**

Itey sang back, **"Let him go."**

Race sang, **"Bismillah, no, we will not let you go."**

Itey sang, **"Let him go."**

Race sang, **"Bismillah, no, we will not let you go."**

Itey sang, **"Let him go."**

Race sang, **"Will not let you go."**

Itey sang, **"Let me go."**

Race sang, **"Will not let you go."**

Itey sang, **"Let me go."**

Race sang, **"No, no, no, no, no, no, no."**

Itey sang back, **"Mama mia, mama mia, mama mia let me go. Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me, for me."**

The two started to head bang along with the music. The words started again and Race sang along with them, **"So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye. So you think you can love me and leave me to die. Oh baby, can't do this to me baby. Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here."**

Itey swayed to the music and Race put his lighter in the air. Itey sang the end, **"Nothing really matters, anyone can see, nothing really matters. Nothing really matters to me."**

The song ended and Vinnie walked in, "Beautiful boys, but I'm afraid that the next concert will have to wait till tomorrow. Antonio your ride is here."

Race nodded, "Grazie, Uncle Vinnie. Goodbye Angelo."

Itey nodded his response as he kept his head in his work. Race headed out towards David's car and climbed in. He gave David a quick peck on the cheek before turning and waving towards his uncle and cousins in the backyard.

David took a whiff of Race and said, "Do you want me to drop you home first? I mean you smell like a cow."

Race shook his head, "Nah, I'd rather show up at Spot's house smelling like this. Might make him feel more at home."

David laughed and drove towards the fancier side of town. He stopped in front of a large white and blue house and let Race out. He turned towards him, "What time should I pick you up?"

Race shrugged, "I'll give you a call later."

Race leaned back and kissed David on the lips. He revealed in the softness of his lips till a loud 'EWW' sounded behind them. Race turned to see a young girl about ten with long dirty blonde hair run towards the backyard. Race smiled, "I better go. Bye."

David yelled, "Bye," and drove away.

(While Race was at the farm.  Let's see what Spot was doing)

Spot trudged along the roadside towards the middle school. He glanced up at the tall brick building with the ugly blue doors.  He scowled and walked inside.  The office was on his left and the nurse's office on his right.  He thought of going in the office to see all the secretaries that let him off easy for being late all the time but realized that if he was gonna be home to meet Racetrack at his house at 5 he would have to hurry up.  He turned to the right and entered the nurse's office.  Nurse Mahoney sat at her desk counting soda can tabs.  She glanced up to see Spot standing before her.  She spoke quickly and quietly, "Matthew, you're early.  Let's see so far there is five thousand tabs and counting.  Help me finish up and then you can take them over to the hospital." (1)

Spot nodded and sat down at the desk and began counting out the tabs.  Around 3:30 they finally finished and had over 8 thousands tabs.  Spot grinned and began walking out the door carrying the hue bag of tabs.  Nurse Mahoney stopped him, "I'm so glad you started this program.  So many kids want to help out.  I just wish more principals would start this program in their schools."

Spot nodded and walked out the door.  He glanced at his watch and quickly dreaded the run he would have to make to get there in time.  He cursed the fact that he had to get into a car accident last weekend while driving over to Jack's house.  He started jogging towards the hospital.  He finally reached there around 4 and quickly ran inside.  He went up to the first floor nurses station and spoke gentlemanly to them, "I'm looking for Nurse Bergacs please."

The portly nurse behind the desk pointed him down the hall towards the dialysis room.  Spot nodded his head in appreciation and headed towards the room.  He stopped in front of the big brown door and waited a few minutes before knocking. A tall girl about 23 with shoulder length brown hair and deep brown eyes opened the door.  She smiled when she saw Spot, glanced at her watch and said, "Why Matthew Conlon, I do believe you are late."

Spot held up a finger and said, "Yes, Sarah (2) but I come bearing more then eight thousand tabs."

Sarah's mouth dropped open, "Eight thousand, that's wonderful Matty.  Now you better get home quickly before Aunt Patty and Uncle Ron notice that you aren't home by 5.  They'll skin me alive if you're late."

Spot laughed and gave her a hug, "You know they wouldn't and don't call me

Matty or I might skin you alive.  I've told you before, when we are not around my parents or your parents just call me by my nickname, Spot."

Sarah hugged him back and pushed him towards the door yelling, "Bye Spot."

Spot ran out the door and took off for his house.  He was just rounding the corner of his street when he noticed David's car sitting in front of his house.  He heard a loud 'EWW' and knew that his little sister had seen the two boys together.  He was in for it now.  He waited till he heard David yell, 'Bye' before continuing towards his house.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Shot: I am ending it here before I end up with another 4000 word chapter.

Hope you all enjoy. As always Read and Review. Oh and my Italian isn't the best. I'm going off what my sister-in-law says and what the spelling is and she hasn't spoken Italian in a couple of years. So Sorry about that if anything is wrong just let me know and I'll fix it.  Oh and here's what the notes are.

1.In my middle school we started a program collecting the tabs off of soda cans.  We found out that each tab is one minute more someone has on life support.  The more we collected the longer some person had to live till a cure was found.  If you wish to do this in your community contact your local hospital and see if they accept that and where to drop it off.

2.Sarah is an actual nurse.  She was my grandmother's nurse when she was in the hospital.  It is not David's sister Sarah, she actually plays no part except for the quick mention of her name earlier in the chapter.

That is all, bye now.


	3. Monday Night

Shot: *pouting* I was all set to do shout-outs this chapter but only one person reviewed chapter 2, A BIG THANKS TO FUNKICHICK. Enjoy this chapter, I hope.

Disclaimer: Standard from here on out if you recognize them from the movie then they belong to Disney. If you don't then they are a real person.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Race waved to the ever-shrinking blue Honda. He sighed and faced the tall blue and white house. He started trudging up the long driveway. Someone behind him yelled, "Race." He turned around and saw Spot running towards him. Race smirked, "Ain't ya got a car Spot?"

Spot sneered, "Yeah, but it's in the shop. Least I got a license."

Race's face fell. He sighed angrily, "Let's just get this over with for today at least.

Spot smirked and then gaped as a male with light brown hair and gray eyes dressed in a black tux walked out of the house followed by a blonde haired woman with bright vibrant blue eyes dressed elegantly in a pale blue dress. The two walked over the boys. The man spoke first, "Son, who is this?"

Spot gulped and answered, " Hi, Dad, Mom. This is my friend Anthony. He won't be staying long."

Spot's mom nodded swiftly, "Karone told us that he had been," she shuddered.

His dad took her arm, "It's ok dear. She said he was kissing another boy. Is that so? Is your friend like that?"

Spot quickly shook his head, "No, that was Anthony's brother David. Anthony hasn't passed his driver's test yet so David gives him rides. He was probably just giving him a hug goodbye or something."

His dad nodded, "Good, good. Now Anthony, if you need help with that test we have a private lot that Matthew practices on. Maybe he can give you some lessons or something. Now Matthew, your mother and I will be gone till eleven, maybe midnight. Karone should be in bed by ten. I do hope young Anthony will be gone before we get home."

Spot nodded, "He will be Dad."

The two walked over to a silvery white Lincoln town car. The car pulled out of the driveway and headed downtown. Race turned to Spot, "Why do I get the feeling that your parents are homophobic?"

Spot pushed down the urge to blush and nodded, "Yeah, they extremely hate gays. I've been slowly convincing them that gays aren't bad but they won't hear it."

Suddenly the ten-year-old ran out the front door. She threw herself at Spot and screamed, "Spot, you're home. And guess what, that boy was kissing another boy. I told Mommy and Daddy and they said that they needed to check it out for themselves. Who is he? Is he a friend of yours? Where's Nymph? Do you have a date with Kelly tonight? Is this boy staying with me? Where's Nymph? Why isn't she watching me tonight? I want Nymph here. She knows that Swifty can be here."

Spot swung her around and deposited her on the ground next to him. He slowly answered all her questions in order, " Ok Karone. His name is Anthony, you can call him, Race. Yes, he is my friend. Nymph is out with Swifty. Yes, I have a date tonight. Race is staying with you tonight. I already told you about Nymph, I don't know why you asked twice."

Karone frowned, "I want Nymph. I don't want him. He won't play games with me."

Spot smirked, "He will if I tell him too."

Karone's eyes light up, "He will. Will he even," she started whispering in his ear.

Spot nodded, "Yep."

Race's eyes shifted between the siblings. He raised an eyebrow and asked, "So what am I doing exactly? And Spot, who's Kelly?"

Spot pushed Karone towards the door. Once he saw she was inside he started talking, "You will be babysitting Karone tonight while I go out with Jack. As far as my parents know, I'm dating a very shy girl named Kelly. Look just play whatever games my sister wants."

Race shrugged, "That's it? I've babysat before for my cousins. This should be easy."

Spot chuckled, "You don't know my sister."

Suddenly a Saturn pulled up at the driveway. Jack leaned over honking the horn and yelling, "Spot you better be ready to go now."

Spot turned to Race, "We'll be back by nine. Jack will give you a ride home then."

Spot jumped into the car and it speed off towards the movieplex. Race sighed and walked inside the house. Karone was standing in the center of the living room. Racetrack walked over to her, he bent down to her level and said, "So what do you want to do?"

Karone shrugged, "Nymph would usually make me something to eat."

Race's eyebrows shot into his hairline, "If you want PB + J, I can make that, but that's about all I know how to make."

Karone smiled, "That's my favorite."

The two walked into the kitchen. Karone showed him where the jelly and peanut butter were. He started putting the sandwich together while talking to Karone. He asked her, "So have you ever met Kelly?"

Karone shook her head, "No, Matt says she's shy."

Race nodded, "Why does Jack come and pick him up?"

Karone smiled, like she knew a big secret, she started talking quickly, "Well, about two weeks ago, Matt was driving to Kelly's house for a date and on the way there he made a stop to get gas and when he pulled out some guy slammed into his side and completely killed the car. It's in the shop now, but Daddy says that Matt has to pay for it himself. Matt's allowance isn't enough and he's always taking Kelly out, so he's in a band with that Jack boy. Jack plays guitar and Matt plays the drums. They are still looking for a singer because no offense to Jack but he stinks. They are trying to get a gig, at least that is what Matt called it, so that they can make money and so Matt doesn't have to get a real job."

Race smirked, "So that's why he was walking here when I came. But still if he's going out with Kelly tonight why did Jack come to pick him up. Why doesn't he just walk over to Kelly's house?"

Karone smiled, "Cause Matt says that Jack double's, whatever that is, with him and Kelly. Jack is going out with some girl that they call Spot as a nickname, cause she's really small and petite and has a bunch of freckles covering her nose."

Race smiled and handed over the sandwich. He sighed, "What now?"

Karone's eyes lit up. She ran into a room off to the right of the kitchen. Race followed slowly. At the door he could see what looked like some sort of playroom. A giant big-screen TV was against one wall. A mat was on the ground that had arrows pointing in four directions. Karone was standing in the middle of the mat. She flicked on a PS2 that was attached to the TV. The screen lit up and a voice said, "Let's DDR."

Race raised an eyebrow, "What's this?"

Karone sighed, "You're as bad as Matt. It's DDR. That's mean Dance Dance Revolution. It's a game where you follow the arrows on the screen, matching to the arrows on the pad. I play you watch. You'll get it."

Race sat down in a plush chair in the corner. He watched Karone dancing and moving in beat to the arrows on the screen. He started moving his head to the music. Before he knew it, it was going on 8:00. Race stood, "How about something else now? You've been doing this for like two hours."

Karone huffed, "One more song. I can't stop without doing my favorite song."

Race sighed and sat back down, "OK."

Karone moved her feet to find the song. A blue box was highlighted and he could hear the faint strands of music. The song started and he started moving to the music again. As the song ended, he said, "I didn't know that Duran Duran had a song on here. Cool."

Karone looked confused, "Who's Duran Duran?"

Race pointed to the screen, "The band that does your favorite song. Play it again, huh. It's my favorite song by them."

Karone shrugged and started the song again. Race started to sing along with it, **"Came in from a rainy Thursday on the avenue. Thought I heard you talking softly. I turned on the lights, the TV, and the radio. Still I can't escape the ghost of you. What has happened to it all? Crazy, some'd say. Where is the life that I recognize? Gone away… but I won't cry for yesterday, there's an ordinary world, somehow I have to find. And as I try to make my way to the ordinary world… I will learn to survive. "**

The song on the game stopped but Race continued with the rest of the song, (1) **"Passion or coincidence once prompted you to say, "pride will tear us both apart". Well now pride's gone out the window cross the rooftops, run away, left me in the vacuum of my heart. What is happening to me? Crazy some'd say. Where is my friend when I need you most? Gone away. But I won't cry for yesterday, there's an ordinary world, somehow I have to find. And as I try to make my way to the ordinary world…I will learn to survive. Papers in the roadside tell of suffering and greed. Here today, forgot tomorrow. Here beside the news of holy war and holy need. Ours is just a little sorrowed talk. And I don't… but I won't cry for yesterday, there's an ordinary world, somehow I have to find. And as I try to make my way to the ordinary world…I will learn to survive." **

The sound of clapping brought Race out of his singing trance. He glanced over at Karone, "You like that?"

Karone gaped, "That was wow. You sing so good. Does Matt know you can sing like that?"

Race shook his head, "Nah, no one does, cept for my cousins. I only sing when I'm working on the farm with them."

Suddenly the door slammed shut and Spot came walking in, "Hey, guys. How'd everything go?"

Race shrugged, "It was fine."

Spot nodded, "Good, Jack is waiting outside for you."

Race grabbed his stuff and bent down next to Karone, "Promise not to tell your brother bout me singing and all that."

Karone nodded but quickly put her hand behind her back and crossed her fingers. Race smiled, "Good. Bye Matt."

Spot walked to the door with Race, "See ya tomorrow. Same time here. You can help me and Jack with band practice."

Race shrugged, "Whatever."

Racetrack walked out the door and over to Jack's Saturn. He climbed into the passenger seat and Jack started driving. Race turned to him, "Have a good time tonight? You're back earlier then planned."

Jack shrugged, "Spot wanted to leave after the movie, so we drove around for a while and then he said to head back to his house. Why were you watching Karone, usually Nymph does?"

It was Race's turn to shrug while saying, "Nymph and Swifty both had to work. I overheard Spot asking Swifty during practice. When Swifty said he couldn't do it I volunteered. I mean Jack you are my best friend. Even if I'm not really that good a friends with your boyfriend doesn't mean I'm gonna keep you two from seeing each other."

Jack smiled, "That sure was nice of you Race. Thanks."

The rest of the ride was in silence. When they reached Race's house, Race turned to Jack and said, "Spot asked me to come by and listen to your band tomorrow. Can you give me a lift again?"

Jack nodded, "Sure Race. No problem."

Racetrack walked into his house as Jack drove away.

(At Spot's house)

Karone was bouncing up and down, "Race is really nice. Is he gonna come by and watch me again when you go out with Kelly?"

Spot nodded barely listening, "He might. I'm not sure."

Karone smiled, "Good I like him. Do you know he can sing really good? He was singing some song off of DDR and it sounded better then the game."

Spot's head popped up, "Yeah. I didn't know Race could sing."

Karone nodded, "Yep, really really good too."

Spot glanced at his watch, "Time for bed Karone."

The two went up into a spacious pink room, with a beautiful princess bed in the middle. Karone quickly changed into a long pink nightgown with little red rosebuds all over it. She climbed into the bed. Spot came over and gave her a kiss. She murmured, "I really hope Race comes back again."

Spot turned off the lights and said to himself, "He will be. Maybe even after this week is up."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Shot: Aw, the cuteness of it all. Can anyone guess what Spot is gonna have Race do in the next chapter? Half-naked newsies if you do. Aw, heck, I'll give you a completely naked newsie if you guess correctly. But not Race, he's mine. 

*Race's voice is heard* Can I come out from here yet?

Shot: No. Now everyone review. The power of the pigtails compels you to leave me a review. 


	4. Tuesday

Shot: Wow, I guess people really like this fic. I guess I'm continuing because I get the feeling that if I don't that Funkiechick and Studentnumber24601 (B) will hurt me. So this is for you two. It is also for you two because of the awesome pair of writers you are.

Disclaimer: Must I do this every chapter? NO MORE. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. IF YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE THEM FROM THE MOVIE THEY ARE A REAL PERSON. THAT I DON'T OWN. DISNEY OWNS NEWSIES. There now that stands for the whole rest of this fic.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Spot sat up in his bed and reached over to shut off the blaring noise of the alarm clock that sounded vaguely like a truck backing up. He quickly ran into his attached bathroom and relieved himself. He got into the shower making sure the water was just the right temperature; he didn't want to burn his skin. He poured a little bit of the cucumber melon wash onto his loofah and began to scrub himself all over, rinsing off each body part as he finished. He reached over and picked up the Paul Mitchell shampoo and squeezed the tiniest bit into his hand before massaging it into his scalp. He rinsed it out and turned off the shower. Spot stepped out and quickly wiped himself off with the terra cotta towel that was draped across the back of the sink. He walked into his room and pulled on a pair of, what he thought was shorts. Spot yawned and walked out of his immaculately clean room. He stepped out into the hallway and it took his sister's giggling for him to realize that he was only wearing his black happy face boxers. He quickly walked back in and grabbed his blue-green plaid pajama pants. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple from the fruit basket that sat in the middle of the table. He glanced around the room and saw his dad sitting outside in the breakfast nook. Spot strode outside and sat next to his father. He spoke quietly to him, "Morning Dad. We're having band practice here this afternoon. Is that all right?"

His dad barely even moved just gave a quick nod of his head behind his paper. Spot smiled, "Thank you, sir. I promise to keep it quiet. We'll be in the soundproof basement you won't even know we are here."

Spot quickly got up and ran upstairs to his room. He grabbed a blue polo shirt that he had ironed on the saying, "DO NOT MEDDLE IN THE AFFAIRS OF DRAGONS FOR YOU ARE SMALL AND TASTE GOOD WITH KETCHUP". He grabbed his favorite pair of Tommy blue jeans, making sure that his brown leather wallet was securely in the back pocket. He searched his room, with his eyes, for his backpack before remembering that he had left it hanging on the hook down by the front door. He ran down the stairs and caught a quick glimpse of the clock. It read 7:00. Jack was picking him up at 7, which with Jack that meant ten after. Spot sat down and tied on his Nike Air Jordan sneakers and went out onto the front steps. Jack's Saturn was just pulling up in front. Spot ran a hand through his still wet hair and walked over to the car. He leaned in the window and said, "Hey stranger, wanna go have some fun?"

Jack laughed and reached to smack him. Spot pulled back just in time. Jack smirked, "Lucky. Come on, get in. Race and David are waiting for us."

Spot climbed into the passenger seat and turned to Jack throwing Jack's green flannel top at him that was draped on the seat. Spot joked, "You know you can't just wear your undershirt for school right?"

Jack laughed and pulled away from the curb and headed towards the school. He spoke, "So Race tells me that he is gonna come to band practice tonight. That true?"

Spot nodded, "Yeah. My sister says he can sing really well too. Maybe we can audition him for our group. No offense Jack but you can't sing and I only sing backup."

Jack shrugged, "Ok, but Race won't like it. I don't even think he like singing.  I've never heard him sing before. Hey, think Nymph will let us play at the dance if we have a singer?"

Spot nodded, "Definitely. She already told me that if we manage to sound good by Thursday, then we got the gig."

Jack smiled, "Nice."

Spot leaned over and planted a kiss on Jack's cheek taking in the taste of his Mountain Air after-shave lotion. Just then they reached the school. Race was outside leaning against the building smoking a cigarette. His black t-shirt which read "**Anime Freak**" in white, looked odd. Then they noticed David sitting on the ground tugging at it trying to get him to sit down. David's blue pullover was hanging in such a way that it made him look like a girl (Like he had a chest.). Spot got out shaking his head, followed by Jack pulling his shirt on.  David waved them over to him and Race.  He stood and smiled at Jack and Spot, who had their hands in each other's back pockets.    Suddenly an Asian blur ran past them heading toward the track room.  Spot yelled, "Swifty, you're not late.  We don't have practice this morning."

The blur turned around and ran back to them.  Swifty stopped, pulled off the motorcycle helmet and sighed, "You mean to tell me I got up early for nothing."

Nymph walked up behind him, taking off her helmet as well, and smacked him in the head, "And me too.  I could still be asleep right now if it wasn't for your ass needing a ride."

Spot smirked at the two.  He grabbed Nymph's arm and dragged her a few feet away, "Listen come to band practice today.  I think we might have a singer that will make us sound even better then we already are."

Nymph suppressed a laugh, "If you found someone that makes you guys sound good then I'm all for giving you the gig at the dance."

Spot nodded, "Good."

The two walked back over to the group and listened to Race try to explain the different races in LOTR to Swifty.  The bell rang and the six walked begrudgingly into the school building.  The entire day passed in relative peacefulness.  The 2:50 bell finally rang after what seemed like days to the imprisoned teenagers.  Spot, Jack and Race headed to Jack's car.  Nymph walked over to her motorcycle with her black, with purple flames, helmet under her arm.  The two vehicles sped off into the distance, in the direction of Spot's house.  Swifty walked out and sighed.  David stepped out of the building next to him, he spoke, "What's up Swifts?"

Swifty sighed again and said, "Nymph left without giving me a ride.  Now I get to walk all the way home."

David laughed, "Nymph was supposed to tell you, she asked me during third period if I could give you a ride home because she was going to watch Jack's band practice to see if they are able to play the dance on Friday."

Swifty smiled, "That's my girlfriend.  Once she gets one thing in her head she forgets everything else.  Oh well, thanks for the ride Dave."

David nodded, "Sure Swifts, now lets get out of here, I hate staying at school longer then I have to."

(At Spot's house)

Jack quickly tuned his guitar and set himself up.  Spot ran up to his room and grabbed his sticks from his drum set up in his room and ran back down to the basement.  His drum set down there was already set up and ready to go.  Spot laid his sticks next to the set and went over to Race.  Spot whispered in his ear, "Your little thing to do for me today is to sing with the band, but the thing is we're going to make it look like you want to do it.  Got it?"

Race took an angry breath, "Yeah, I got it."

Spot stepped away just as Jack started talking, "Race, we want you to audition with the band.  We mostly play cover stuff.  Today we're practicing hard rock."

Spot spoke, "Yeah, like Def Leppard and such.  I say we start with **Pour Some Sugar On Me**"

Jack nodded.  Race grinned slightly, "I love that song.  It's one of my favs."

Spot nodded and sat behind the set.  Jack grabbed his guitar and slung the strap over his shoulder.  Race stood behind the small microphone and waited for the count off.   Spot quickly said, "I sing all back up, so don't worry about the first part."

Race nodded.  Spot brought his sticks up and said, "One, two," he finished the count with his sticks.  Jack and spot started playing.  Spot sang the intro, "**Step inside, walk this way.  You and me babe, Hey, hey!**"

Race listened to the short guitar riff and started singing softly at first but getting louder as he got into the music, "**Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on.  Livin' like a lover with a radar phone.  Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp.  Demolition woman, can I be your man?  Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light.  Television lover, baby, go all night.  Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet, little miss innocent sugar me, yeah.**"

Spot echoed, "**Yeah.  Hey.**"

Race sang, "**C'mon, take a bottle, shake it up, break the bubble, break it up.**"

Spot sang, "**Poor some sugar on me**."

Race answered, "**Ooh, in the name of love**."

Spot repeated, "**Poor some sugar on me**."

Race answered, "**C'mon fire me up**."

Spot sang again, "**Poor your sugar on me**."

Race licked his lips and sang, "**Oh, I can't get enough.  I'm hot, sticky sweet, from my head to my feet, yeah.  Listen!  Red light, yellow light, green-a-light go!  Crazy little woman in a one-man show.  Mirror queen, mannequin, rhythm of love.  Sweet dream, saccharine, loosen up.  You gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little, tease a little more.  Easy operator come a knockin' on my door.  Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet.  Little miss innocent sugar me, yeah**."

Spot echoed, "**Yeah**."

Race got close to the microphone almost putting his lips on it, "**Take a bottle, shake it up, break the bubble, break it up**."

Spot sang out, "**Poor some sugar on me**."

Race answered, "**Ooh, in the name of love**."

Spot repeated,  "**Poor some sugar on me**."

Race sang, "**C'mon fire me up**."

Spot sang, "**Poor your sugar on me**."

Race sang, "**Oh, I can't get enough.  I'm hot sticky sweet from my head to my feet, yeah**."

Jack went right into the guitar solo.  He played like a madman, and if it could happen his guitar would be on fire.  As he neared the end, Race readied himself to sing again, "**You got the peaches, I got the cream.  Sweet to taste, saccharine.  'Cos, I'm hot, hot so hot, sticky sweet from my head, my head, to my feet**."

Spot asked, "**Do you take sugar? One lump or two**?"

Race sang till Jack faded out, "**Take a bottle, shake it up, break the bubble, break it up.  Pour some sugar on me, ooh in the name of love.  Pour some sugar on me, c'mon fire me up.  Pour your sugar on me, oh I can't get enough.  Pour some sugar on me, ooh in the name of love.  Pour some sugar on me, c'mon fire me up.  Pour your sugar on me, oh I can't get enough. Get it come get it.  Pour your sugar on me.  Ooh, pour some sugar on me.  Yeah! Sugar me!**"

The song ended and Race took a deep breath, glad to be done singing.  Nymph stood off to the side not saying anything.  Jack turned to the microphone stand and said quietly, "I've known you since we were five and I never knew you could sing like that."

Race bit his lip, "Look I know it sucked big time.  I shouldn't have even tried.  I can't believe I let you talk me into doing that."

Spot threw his drumstick on the ground and stood up, "Stop putting yourself down Race.  That had to be the best thing I heard since the original track on the album."

Race raised his eyebrow, "You serious?"

Jack nodded, "Yeah, why did you never tell me that you could sing like that."

Race shrugged, "I only sing with my cousins at the farm and no where else."

Nymph pushed her way next to Race and said, "You rocked, Race.  You guys definitely have the gig Friday.  Look there's this one song by The Cures that my mom loves and she says it has to be played.  Can you guys do that for her?"

Spot and Jack nodded.  Jack said, "We know every Cure song.  It's up to Race if he knows it or not."

Spot smirked, "I doubt Race knows any Cure songs."

Race sneered, "I know The Cure.  I am best friends with Jack for years, and Jack is a total fan of The Cure.  What's the song, Nymph?"

Nymph nodded, "It's "**Friday, I'm in Love**".  Know it?"

The three guys nodded.  Suddenly a loud voice boomed from the stairs, "Boys and Keiya time to go home.  Matthew needs to go and practice his lacrosse."

Race bit back a laugh as the trudged up the stairs.  The left Spot at the door with a promise to be back tomorrow at the same time.  Spot grabbed Race's arm, "This is all that you have to do for me the rest of the week.  This means a lot to Jack, so don't screw it up."

Race nodded and walked over to Jack's car.  Nymph had already climbed onto her motorcycle and sped off towards her house.  Spot ran outside and quickly kissed Jack on the lips.  Jack and Race climbed into the car and started driving off.  Spot returned inside.  Jack sighed as he drove.  He turned to Race and asked, "Do you think that Spot is losing interest in me?"

Race shrugged, "Am I really the person you should be asking this of?"

Jack sighed, "I don't know any more.  Spot seems like he cares but whenever there's a chance that his parents could see us or that we are just out in public besides at school it's like he doesn't want to be seen with me.  Why can't he be more like David?"

Race shrugged again, "His parents are homophobic.  I don't know why he's like that when you guys are out.  I gotta ask, you like Dave or something?  You're always saying that you wish Spot was more like Dave in what he likes and everything."

Jack shrugged this time, "I don't know, he's your boyfriend.  I'm not looking to take him from you, I just wish that Spot and I shared similar interests like you and David or like me and David."

Race laughed, "Me and Dave do not have similar interests."

Jack nodded, "Oh."

Jack drove the rest of the way in silence.  At Race's house, he got out and waved to Jack saying, "See ya tomorrow."

Jack waved, "Bye," and drove away.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Shot: I gotta stop taking so long to get out these chapters.  I'll try to update more regularly but unfortunately I'm back at school and classes tend to get in the way of typing.  Anyway, Read & Review as always.  Bye now.


	5. Wednesday

Shot: Great, now I have three rabid Race/Spot fans on my tail.  Gothic Author, B, and Funkiechick.  Well, here ya go guys, a new chapter and a little surprise at the end.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Nymph awakened with a jolt as her body connected with the floor.  She opened her eyes to she her little sister grinning over her.  Nymph growled slightly and jumped up, "You're dead."

Her sister took off down the stairs from Nymph's attic bedroom.  Nymph ran after her but landed face first on the floor again when she tripped over the PS2 controller cord.  She gave another growl and pushed herself off the floor.  She glanced at the clock to see just what time it was.  The red digital numbers told her it was 6:30.  She yelled down the stairs, "I could have slept for another hour."

She heard the muffled giggles of her sister and suppressed the need to kill her.  She quickly ran her hand through her hair pulling out all knots that form when you take a shower at night and go to bed with it still wet.  She grabbed her brush and ran it through her hair pulling out the rest of the tangles.  She tossed it back onto the floor to be found later.  She picked up her black pants and her favorite black fairy top and started to get dressed.  Suddenly she heard the familiar tune to "**I won't grow up**".  She started to sing along to it before realizing that it was her cell phone that was playing it.  She threw her clothes around the room looking for.  She finally found it under her messenger bag.  Nymph grabbed it and read the screen.  In bright blue letters it read, SPOT.  Nymph sighed and pressed the send button.  She heard Spot say, "Hello."

Nymph glared at the phone and almost screamed, "Matthew Conlon, do you know what time it is?"

She could hear Spot looking around his room.  He repeated to her, "6:30."

She nodded through the phone, "Exactly.  So why are you calling me this early?"

She heard Spot sigh and say, "Because I need to talk to you."

Nymph closed her eyes and said, "Alright.  But I'm getting dressed at the same time.  So what's up?  Oh wait let me put my shirt on first."

She laid the phone down and pulled on her shirt.  She realized that Spot hadn't listened to her because she heard a very soft murmur of a statement.  Nymph lifted the phone to her ear and said, "Repeat that."

Spot mumbled, very quickly, "IlikeRacetrack."

Nymph rolled her eyes, "Slow it down and louder."

Spot practically screamed, "I freaking like Anthony 'Racetrack' Higgins."

Nymph shrugged, "So that's a good thing.  I mean, he is your boyfriend's best friend.  You should try to be friends with him."

Spot sighed, "No, I mean, I like him the way I used to like jack."

Nymph stopped and stuttered out, "What, wait, explain.  Used to like Jack, you like Race like that?"

Spot sighed, "I just don't feel connected to him anymore.  We have nothing in common.  Race and I just click.  What do you think I should do?"

Nymph gave such a long pause that it scared Spot a little.  He asked, "You are gonna help me right?"

Nymph sighed, "Look, it's too early for this.  We'll talk at school in a couple hours when I'm more awake and have had a Code Red."

Spot mumbled, "Okay."

Nymph pressed the end button and threw her phone in her bag.  During the conversation she had gotten fully dress.  She walked over to her laptop and quickly printed out her homework for Suhay's class.  She stapled it and threw it in her bag.  Nymph gave a sigh and pulled her phone back out.  She pressed 2 and Swifty's number was automatically dialed.  She heard the click on the other end and a sleepy, "Hello."

She quickly said, "Morning, Swifty.  I'm picking you up early.  Be ready in ten minutes.  Oh, and we're stopping at 7/11."

Swifty exclaimed, "What?"

Nymph nodded through the pone, "You heard me.  Bye Swifts."

Nymph hung up and threw her pone back in her bag.  She slung her bag over her head and ran down the stairs.  Her sister was at the bottom grinning wildly.  Nymph rolled her eyes, flipped her off and grabbed her helmet and keys off the side table.  She pulled on her helmet and climbed on her motorcycle.  She gunned the motor and took off towards Swifty's house.  She pulled into the driveway and yelled, "Swift, come on."

Swifty came running out the door, his helmet on his head, his black pants had the fly undone, and he was still pulling on his Dragon ball Z button-down shirt.  Nymph gave a quick laugh and simply said, "Fly's undone."

Swifty had his shirt on by then and quickly looked down seeing she was right.  He turned around and she could hear the quick zip of him pulling it up.  He looked at the ground, realizing he forgot his backpack.  He ran back inside and grabbed it, and ran back outside.  He climbed on the back and she quickly sped off to 7/11.  They pulled into the parking lot and Nymph pulled to a quick stop.  Swifty and Nymph climbed off and walked inside.  Nymph headed for the freezer and grabbed three bottles of Code Red.  She walked to the counter and placed them on it.  Swifty looked at it.  He bent over and gave her a kiss, "Thanks for getting me one too, Nymph."  

Nymph chuckled, "Buy your own.  These are all for me."

Swifty blinked, "What?"

Nymph sighed, "Spot problems."

Swifty chuckled, "Then why not buy some Spot remover."

Nymph grabbed one of the bottles and smacked his shoulder with it.  He grabbed his shoulder and said, "Ow, Nymph.  That hurt.  Why'd ya do that?"

Nymph scowled, "It is too early for your stupid jokes."

Swifty scowled as well, "Sorry."

Nymph twisted open one of the bottles and chugged about half of it.  She threw the three bottles into her bag and pulled Swifty's arm around her.  She said, "Come on, let's get to school."

Swifty smiled and peeked her cheek.  They walked outside and climbed onto the bike.  Swifty wrapped his arms around her waist and she gunned the motor before speeding off towards school.  They pulled into the parking lot a few moments later.  Swifty climbed off and stretched his back.  Nymph gave a short chuckle and said, "If you'd just get a new battery for your car then you wouldn't have to ride on the back of my motorcycle."

Swifty mumbled, "Yeah, I know."

The two walked hand-in-hand towards the cafeteria.  Jack and spot were sitting at the usual table.  The second Spot spotted Nymph, he stood up.  Nymph pulled out the half-finished bottle and the two full ones.  She held them up and then a single finger to say in body language, "Give me a minute to finish these."

Spot sighed and sat back down. Jack barely noticed the slight discouraged look on his boyfriend's face.  In fact, he barely seemed to notice Spot at all.  Suddenly the door slammed shut.  David and Race stormed in talked angrily in hushed voices.  They walked over to the table and sat down with what could have been two sumo wrestlers length between them.  Jack seemed to perk up when David sat down near him.  The two started talking animatedly about band, books, and everything.  Race and Spot shared a look but quickly turned away from each other.  Race dug out his book and started reading.  Spot stared at Nymph, watching and waiting for her to finish chugging down the three bottles of Code Red.  She finally finished and he stood, grabbed her arm and pulled her to the opposite corner of the room.  She slumped onto the bench.  She glanced over at Swifty and caught the glare that Jack was sending towards Spot's back.  Nymph sighed, "What's with you and Jack?"

Spot shrugged, "He's been in a bad mood all day.  Ever since this morning, when I jokingly said that he sounded whiney like David."

Nymph closed her eyes and said, "Now tell me what you were saying this morning."

Spot took a deep breath, he slowly broke his no showing emotion mask and spilled everything, "Jack and I don't belong together anymore.  We don't blend.  Race is in track, he sings, he reads the same books as me.  We're just so alike."

Nymph sighed, "I'll talk to Race today.  I won't let on that you like him but I'll find out if he like s you."

Spot smirked, "Now I remember why you're my best friend."

Nymph smacked his arm and the two walked back to the table.  Nymph was so tired because of her sister's rude awakening.  She climbed on top of the table and promptly fell asleep Swifty woke her up twenty minutes later.  The two walked to class silently.  Nymph turned to Swifty, "So what happened after I fell asleep?"

Swifty shrugged, "Jack and Spot continued to ignore each other.  Race and David continued to shoot glares at each other.  For the most part Race stayed to himself and left early for class, Spot sulked in the corner, David and Jack talked about the upcoming dance on Friday."

By that time, they had reached Miss Suhay's room.  Nymph saw Race sitting in the back reading his book.  Nymph dropped her bag on her desk and went to Race.  She plopped into the chair next to him.  Race slowly lifted his head and looked at her, "Yes, Nymph?"

Nymph nodded, "I got a question for you."

Race paused waiting for the question.  When Nymph had still not asked, he said, "Well?"

Nymph smirked, she loved doing that to the guys, "What do you think of Spot?"

Race shrugged, "I guess he's nicer then I thought he was.  I mean before our bet and everything, I hated him because of how Jack changed, but now I'm getting to know him some more.  I mean he's nice and he's a good guy, someone I can talk to."

Nymph nodded, "Would you ever consider dating him?"

Race shrugged this time, "I might, but he the love of Jack's life.  I wouldn't do that to my best friend."

Nymph licked her lips, "What was with you and Dave this morning?"

Race huffed, "Well, I was telling, David, about how Jack is always comparing him and Spot.  I then said that it seems like Jack likes him and David got all defensive saying what's wrong if Jack likes him.  It's not like I'm all that faithful to him.  I then tried to explain that, earlier in the year had been one date with Mush and I regretted it but I had only done it cause Mush came out to me and admitted to having a crush on me.  I mean me and David weren't even an official couple yet."

Nymph mulled this over, before she could speak, Miss Suhay walked in.  She turned to the class and spoke quickly, "Turn in your papers and get ready to do the oral projects."  The class passed quickly and before they knew it, it was over.  Miss Suhay dismissed them.  Race, Nymph, and Swifty walked to the lunchroom.  Jack and David were outside chatting animatedly again.  Spot came walking out of the room, "We're checked off."

The five nodded and walked out to the cars.  Nymph yelled to them, "Let's just walk across the street to Subway today."

The other shrugged and nodded.  Nymph grabbed Spot's arm and pulled him towards the back.  She whispered, "Race likes you, too."

Spot turned to her and smiled slightly.  Just as he was about to say something a yell echoed from David.  Race was screaming, "If you love Jack so much, why not date him instead?"

David screamed right back at him, "I thought I loved you but now I can see you are just an arrogant asshole."

Race took a deep breath, "That is it David Jacobs, we are through.  You want Jack so badly there, now you don't have me in the way."

Race spun on his heel and walked back inside.  Jack went over to David and gave him a shoulder to cry on.  Instead David just sunk to his knees crying.  Nymph, Spot and Swifty just stood stunned that Race had actually done that.  For the rest of the day, Race refused to talk to anybody.  Jack offered him a ride to band practice that afternoon but Race declined and walked off.  Nymph followed him slowly on her motorcycle after school.  She pulled up next to him at one point.  She pointed to the spare helmet, "Hop on, I'll give you a ride."

Race just shook his head.  Through the dark visor on the helmet she could still see the shiny drops that fell off his cheek onto his shirt.  Race continued walking.  Nymph drove off to Spot's house.  She walked in like normal and went to the basement.  Jack and Spot were down there, warming up.  She pulled Spot aside, "Race ain't doing so good.  After Jack leaves invite him to stay and watch a movie or something.  It will give you time alone with him."

Spot shrugged, "But I'm still dating Jack."

Nymph rolled her eyes, "That's minor and can be worked around."

Suddenly a knock sounded on the door.  Spot ran upstairs to answer it.  Race stood on the porch, fresh tear streaks made patterns on his cheeks.  Spot patted his arm and lead him downstairs.  Jack lifted his head up, "How ya doing, Race?"

Race shrugged and took his place behind the microphone.  He turned towards them and said, "I know we are supposed to be practicing for the dance but would you guys mind if we did a Limp Bizket song?"

Spot nodded, "Which one?"

Race thought about it for a second and then said, "Break Stuff.  That song always makes me feel better."

Spot and Jack each gave a smirk and nodded.  Spot counted them in.  He and Jack started playing hard.  Race too a deep breath, his eyes narrowed to slits.  He grabbed the microphone and sang, "**It's just one of those days when you don't wanna wake up.  Everything is fucked, everybody sucks.  You don't really know why but you wanna justify, rippin' someones head off.  No human contact and if you interact, your life is on contract.  Your best bet is to just stay away motherfucker.  It's just one of those days.  It's all about the he says, she says bullshit.  I think you better quit lettin' shit slip or you'll be leavin' with a fat lip.  It's all about the he says she says bullshit.  I think you better quit talking that shit.  It's just one of those days, feelin' like a freight train.  First one to complain leaves with a bloodstain.  Damn right, I'm a maniac, you better watch you back.  Cause I'm fuckin' up your program and then your stuck up, you just locked up, next in line to get fucked up.  Your best bet is to just stay away motherfucker.  It's just one of those days.  It's all about the he says, she says bullshit.  I think you better quit lettin' shit slip or you'll be leavin' with a fat lip.  It's all about the he says she says bullshit.  I think you better quit talkin' that shit punk.  So come and get it.  I feel like shit.  My suggestion is to keep your distance, cause right now I'm dangerous.  We've all felt like shit and been treated like shit.  All those motherfuckers that wanna step up.  You know I pack a chainsaw.  I'll skin your ass raw and if my day keeps going this way I just might break something tonight.  Pack a chainsaw, I'll skin your ass raw and if my day keeps going this way I just might break your fuckin' face tonight.  Gimme something to break.  Gimme something to break.  Gimme something to beak.  How bout your fucking face?  I hope you know I pack a chainsaw.  A chainsaw.  A motherfuckin' chainsaw.  So come and get it.  It's all about the he says she says bullshit.  I think you better quit that shits slick or you'll be leavin' with a fat lip.  It's all about the he says, she says bullshit.  I think you better quit talking that shit, Punk.  So come and get it.**"

The song ended and Race took a shaky breath.  Nymph, Jack, and Spot applauded Race.  Race barely noticed as he sunk to his knees crying silently.  The three went over to him.  They could barely make out through the sobs a slight murmur of words, "I didn't want to…….He made it so hard………I knew we weren't' meant together…..Too different…..I can't believe we broke up……." 

Jack wrapped his arm around his smaller best friend.  Race turned into Jack's shoulder and let it all out.  Spot bent down and whispered into Race's ear, "Stay tonight and watch a nice funny movie with me.  I'll help you get your mind off of David."

Race gave a shaky nod as Jack stood up.  Jack sighed, "I wish I could stay with you guys but my mom wants me home for dinner tonight for my brother's birthday."

Spot nodded and gave Jack a small peck on the cheek.  Jack turned and ran up the stairs.  Nymph smiled, "I have to go to.  My sister needs to die.  Bye guys."

Race stood wiping the tears from his eyes.  The two went upstairs into Spot's room and sat on his couch, that folds out to a guest bed.  Spot grabbed the movie, "Empire Records" and popped it in.  By the time Lucas was driving to Atlantic City, Race had pretty much forgot about his whole break-up with David.  Spot glanced over at Race.  He gently laid his head on Race's shoulder appearing to slowly fall asleep.  Race smiled at the contact and leaned his own head against Spot's.  The movie finished about an hour and a half later and the two were still in that position.  Spot was completely asleep.  Race looked at him and thought, "He looks like an angel."

Race bent down without thinking and lightly kissed Spot's soft lips.  Race quickly pulled away, thinking, "Idiot.  He's with Jack.  Just leave."

Race quickly left.  Spot had been awake for the kiss.  He smiled and knew what he had to do tomorrow.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Shot: Hope you all liked that.  If parts of this don't make sense it's because it's from a sleep deprived mind.  Remember to read and review.  And if you all can guess what Spot is doing the next day then I will have Spot and Race snoggage in the opening A/N.

Spot: Hey girlie, we ain't never agreed to that.

Race: You don't want to kiss me.

Spot: I never said that.  Come here.

The two start snogging.

Shot: Get a room you two.  Anyway.  R&R please.


End file.
